(Karya Translasi) Di Tempat yang Aman
by ariniad
Summary: Bagi penduduk kota yang ia sebut rumah ini, Levi hanyalah tukang pos mereka. - - AU - - Eruri - - sebuah translasi dari fanfik yang berjudul In A Safe Place oleh gunpowderlatte (AO3).


**Sinopsis:** Bagi penduduk kota yang ia sebut rumah ini, Levi hanyalah tukang pos mereka.

(Di mana Erwin pindah ke daerah itu dan menginterupsi rutinitas)

.

 **Disclaimer:** SnK by Isayama Hajime. Fic merupakan sebuah translasi dari fanfik berbahasa Inggris berjudul: **In A Safe Place** oleh **gunpowderlatte**.

.

* * *

.

Pada hari ulang tahunnya, Levi mengendarai truk surat melewati salju setebal delapan inci untuk mengantarkan sejumlah paket yang tidak bisa datang lebih cepat sebelum malam Natal.

Hari begitu dingin membeku, air meresap masuk ke dalam sepatu botsnya dan ia tak dapat merasakan jari tangan mau pun kakinya lagi; tapi melihat senyum yang meretas pada wajah anak-anak dan rasa lega dari orangtua mereka yang nampak begitu bersyukur atas kedatangannya di belakang anak-anak itu— _ya, ini setimpal_ , Levi berpikir, dan menyapu jatuh butir salju yang melengket di bulu matanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas pengantarannya pada pukul delapan, Levi mengembalikan truk ke parkiran kantor pos dan bergegas menuju supermarket lokal di jalan dekat blok ini. Nampaknya tahun ini mereka kehabisan _cake_ teh hijau yang amat ia sukai jadi ia berkompromi pada sepotong _cake_ cokelat yang sedikit apak di bagian ujung karena telah lama menjadi pajangan pada jam-jam terakhir. Ia biarkan anak gadis di belakang konter membungkusnya dalam kotak karton bernoda krim mentega—"Selamat Natal," anak gadis itu berkata—dan mengambil jalur bus kembali ke daerah di mana ia tinggal.

Di rumah, Levi menghangatkan diri di depan penghangat halogen sebelum membuka kotak karton di mana _cake_ di dalamnya sedikit hancur karena pergerakan yang tak stabil. Ia makan saja dan cukup puas begitu mengetahui ternyata rasanya tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Ia tidak menyalakan lilin atau menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk dirinya. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu butuh yang begitu. Ia tidak merasa sedih sendirian lagi pada hari Natal, pada hari ulang tahunnya; ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan semacam itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Untuk beberapa alasan, makan _cake_ membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi ia tidak sedih.

 _Natal bersalju_ , batinnya sembari mengunyah potongan kue. Memandang ke luar jendela dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _kurasa aku cukup beruntung_.

Hari itu Levi berusia tiga puluh tapi toh tak ada yang menghitung.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berhenti menghitung ketika ia berusia delapan belas, ketika umurnya telah mencapai usia matang dan menghitung umur tak lagi penting.

Jadi, Levi menghitung langkah yang ia ambil ketika keluar dari panti, memegang koper di salah satu tangan dan tiket satu arah menuju antah berantah di tangan lainnya.

.

* * *

.

"Mohon maaf, tetapi Nyonya Clark tak lagi tinggal di sini."

"Oh." Ada sedikit sepi yang canggung merebak sebelum lelaki di hadapannya mengulurkan sebelah tangan.

"Nama saya Erwin Smith. Saya penghuni baru alamat ini."

Levi mengamati tangan yang terulur begitu hati-hati sebelum akhirnya membalas jabat dengan enggan. "Levi. Tukang pos."

Erwin Smith tertawa kecil. "Begitu pula yang kuduga, dengan seragam biru dan segala macam. Senang bertemu denganmu, Levi. Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu."

"Yea." Ujarnya datar. Levi benci percakapan kecil. "Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Dan bergegas kembali ke truk sebelum Erwin Smith dapat berkata hal lain.

.

* * *

.

Setiap bulan, Levi menghabiskan duapuluh lima dolar untuk pakan kucing liar yang ia beri nama Emanon. Levi tinggal di lantai dua rumah sewa bertingkat dan kucing abu-abu itu melompat masuk lewat balkonnya tiap malam untuk makan; namun, tak peduli berapa kali Levi berusaha membujuknya masuk apartemen, kucing itu tak pernah mau masuk. Membuatnya sedih memikirkan bahwa mungkin Emanon pernah memiliki keluarga yang memeliharanya jika menilik kalung rantas yang kucing betina itu pakai ketika ia pertama kali menemukannya tiga tahun lalu. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Ketika Levi kembali dari sift kerjanya pada pukul enam, ia lihat Emanon telah menunggu di luar, ekor meliuk begitu bersemangat di udara. Ia isi mangkuk logamnya dengan makanan basah dan berjalan menuju balkon di mana kucing itu dengan segera menyambutnya dengan meliukkan badan pada kaki celananya.

"Ke mana kau pergi saat pagi?" Tanya Levi sembari melihatnya makan. "Atau aku hanya salah satu dari banyak orang yang kau mintai makan?"

Emanon menjilat mangkuk hingga bersih dan mendengkur bahagia dan Levi mengambil kesempatan untuk membelainya. Tapi ketika dia merasa cukup dengan belaian Levi malam ini, kucing itu melompat dari atas birai balkon dan ke bawah menuju pagar terdekat begitu mudah dia seperti sering melakukannya sebelum ini. Levi mengamatinya pergi sebelum kembali ke dalam menuju dapur membuat makanan sederhana untuk dirinya sendiri.

Levi biarkan program berita mengusir sepi sembari mengunyah makan malamnya, kemudian mencuci piring yang dipakai dan membersihkan sekitar dapur. Ia mandi dengan air hangat, menyetrika seragamnya untuk besok sebelum merebahkan diri di ranjang. Menyempatkan diri membaca buku selama satu atau dua jam dan ketika merasa kantuk melanda, ia set beker pada pukul enam.

Ini adalah rutinitas nyaman yang ia rengkuh setelah tahun-tahun penuh hiruk-pikuk intrik hidup di luar panti asuhan, tetapi tetap ada saja malam-malam tanpa tidur seperti malam ini. Dan ketika hal itu melanda, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menyerahkan sorot matanya pada kegelapan, yang bebas dari distraksi, dan hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berpikir.

Dengan begitu, ia terngiang akan Farlan dan Isabel, membayangkan akan hidup mereka sebagai saudara adopsi, dan berpikir akan sebuah kehidupan yang mungkin saja ia cecap juga jika orangtua mereka dapat memutuskan bahwa tiga lebih baik daripada dua.

Ia berpikir tentang bosnya, Pixis, dan beberapa rekan sekerja seperti Mike dan Petra yang berusaha menjangkau dirinya; terngiang akan orang asing baik hati di mana ia berhasil membentuk suatu hubungan singkat; terngiang akan Erwin Smith, pria penyendiri yang tinggal di ujung jalan buntu, yang memandangnya dengan mata teduh setiap kali ia berada di sana untuk menerima paketnya.

Levi berpikir tentang semua hubungan yang bisa saja terjadi dan lancar ia jalani jika saja ia tidak memilih sikap apatis karena itu jauh lebih mudah.

Bagi penduduk kota yang kini ia panggil rumah, Levi hanyalah tukang pos mereka.

Dan ia tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan itu.

.

* * *

.

Terkadang presenter perkiraan cuaca bisa teramat salah memprediksi dalam berita pagi dan memaksa Levi melewati rute pengirimannya tanpa perlengkapan anti hujan. Ia benci basah kuyup, tetapi jika ada satu hal yang bisa lebih dibencinya, adalah surat-surat lecak dan dalam hati ia merapal maaf untuk para penduduk tatkala ia menaruh surat-surat mereka dalam kotak surat.

"—Sial," ia menyumpah, berlari kecil melewati tikungan jalan. Sepatunya menapak lecat tidak nyaman di antara trotoar sembari ia berlari menuju rumah selanjutnya.

Seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang ketika ia sedang berusaha mendesak masuk sekumpulan surat ke dalam kotak yang sudah terlalu penuh. Levi berbalik namun hujan kepalang membasahi poninya hingga menghalangi penglihatan dan yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah suara familiar yang berkata, "ini. Ambillah."

Menyapu air dari matanya, Levi melihat tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Erwin yang memegang sebuah payung di atas kepalanya.

"Apa?" Mulut Levi terbuka. "Tidak, aku tak bisa menerima in—"

"Kumohon," Erwin menyakinkannya lembut. "Kau membutuhkan ini lebih daripada diriku."

Tak bisa berkata-kata, Levi mengambil alih tangkai payung itu, memerhatikan bulir-bulir air hujan membentuk noktah gelap pada _blazer_ biru laut yang Erwin gunakan.

"Terima kasih," ia berhasil mengucapkan sejurus kemudian.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Levi." Dan senyum yang Erwin pasang laksana mentari. "Hati-hati ketika pulang."

Levi mengangguk terdiam dan Erwin berjalan kembali menuju trotoar, tangannya melindungi mata dari air hujan. Levi berdiri di bawah payung memerhatikan Erwin pergi sehingga tak sadar isi kotak surat telah berhamburan tak karuan di halaman yang terpapar hujan.

.

* * *

.

Mata Levi memicing pada catatan abstrak pada secarik _post-it note_ yang ada di bel pintu. Terbaca: _Tolong lewat halaman belakang untuk paket atau surat yang perlu ditandatangani._

Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk meninggalkan payung ini di kotak surat namun akhirnya memutuskan mungkin akan lebih sopan jika ia dapat bertatap muka dan berterima kasih langsung pada Erwin. Jadi ia berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju halaman belakang, di mana ia melihat Erwin tengah merawat sesuatu seperti semak dedaunan, memakai baju putih yang terlihat kumal dan celana kain yang kedodoran. Betapa kontras dengan setelan mahal yang ia pakai beberapa hari lalu.

Ia berjalan hingga berada di belakang Erwin dan berdeham canggung untuk menarik perhatian.

"Hei." Levi memulai, masih canggung. "Aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan payung."

"Oh! Hai, Levi." Erwin berdiri, menyapu bercak tanah di celananya dan membuat Levi meringis. Menerima payung itu dan melanjutkan. "Kuharap payung ini melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Sedikit menyusahkan untuk dibawa. Tapi, ya, menjagaku dari hujan jadi trims." Ia kemudian menambahkan, "kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, ngomong-ngomong."

Kemudian Levi menyadari sesuatu yang Erwin gunting dari semak itu menumpuk di dalam sebuah keranjang anyam.

"Apaan tuh?" Karena Levi benar-benar penasaran.

Erwin melirik pada arah telunjuk Levi. "Oh, ini? Ini _Pumpkin on a Stick_. Nyonya Clark membiarkan beberapa tetap tumbuh ketika ia pindah. Sebenarnya semacam terung hias tapi lumayan bagus sebagai dekorasi saat musim gugur." Kemudian menggaruk cuping telinga dan berkata, "Uh, jangan dimakan, ngomong-ngomong. Percaya padaku."

Levi mengedip. "Tentu. _Anyway_ , aku harus pergi. Terima kasih, lagi."

"Tunggu, apa kau mau membawa beberapa?"

"Ha?"

Erwin merunduk pada keranjang anyam, mengambil beberapa cabang ranting tanaman dan menyerahkannya ke Levi.

Memandangi dengan tatapan kosong, Levi menegaskan, "Aku datang hanya untuk mengembalikan payungmu, bukannya menerima sesuatu lagi."

" _Well_ , ini bukan sesuatu yang wah sekali tetapi pasti terlihat bagus menghias meja makan."

Dengan begitu, Levi kembali ke rumah dengan satu bundel tanaman terung hias. Setelah mencucinya sejenak, ia mencari vas tua dari kabinet dan menaruh tanaman itu di dalamnya. Sesuai saran Erwin, Levi meletakkannya di atas meja makan dan memerhatikan terung-terung kuning itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Lumayan." Ia merenung.

.

* * *

.

Ketika Levi berusia sepuluh tahun, seorang pria datang mengunjunginya.

"Kenny. Cuma Kenny. Aku tahu Ibumu," pria itu berkata. "Tak pernah tahu kalau dia punya bocah laki tapinya."

Kenny datang untuk mengunjungi Levi di panti beberapa kali setelahnya, setiap pertemuan menjadi kenangan yang sangat berkesan baginya kala itu. Kenny selalu berpakaian rapi dan nampak luwes, menyembunyikan sebungkus permen untuk Levi yang membuatnya merasa spesial. Kenny kerap meceritakan hal-hal menarik dari semua perkelahian yang ia menangkan semenjak mereka bertemu, menunjukkan gurat luka baru yang membuat Levi terkagum-kagum. Sementara gaya bahasa kasar yang tanpa sadar Levi bawa begitu saja dari masa kanak-kanak barangkali berasal dari Kenny, Levi senang mengetahui bahwa ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Karena di mata Levi kecil, Kenny adalah orang paling keren yang pernah ia temui.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa keluar bersamamu?" tanyanya suatu hari. "Aku muak berada di sini."

Kenny mengangkat topi yang bertengger di kepalanya dan menaruhnya di puncak kepala Levi, di mana akhirnya malah menutupi kedua bola mata.

"Aku tak cocok jadi orangtua, laki kecil." Levi mendengar Kenny berkata.

Dan Levi tidak benar-benar mengerti apa maksud Kenny saat itu, tetapi di kemudian hari, sosok Kenny berhenti muncul mengunjunginya.

Perlu waktu bertahun-tahun baginya untuk menyadari dan menerima bahwa Kenny tak pernah berencana mengadopsinya dari saban hari. Ia dapat menghabiskan waktu yang begitu lama memikirkan apa gerangan hal yang membuatnya begitu tidak diinginkan sementara wajah-wajah familiar di sekitarnya pergi menuju kebebasan yang luas. Begitu lama, konsep dari kata harapan telah menjadi sesuatu yang mirip candu untuknya—sesuatu yang memberinya kenyamanan sesaat walau membuatnya takut di saat yang bersamaan.

Pada akhirnya, Levi menemukan bahwa hidup di luar panti asuhan berujung pada kebebasan yang tak dapat ditebak. Di mana kiranya, hidup di luar tidak begitu jauh berbeda.

Itulah kenapa Levi berpikir ia akan selalu terpecah antara sebagian dirinya yang tak dapat berhenti membayangkan jika ia bersama seseorang suatu hari, dan sebagian diri yang lain selalu teringat akan apa yang terjadi jika ia mulai berharap untuk hal yang di luar kuasanya.

Dan mungkin juga kenapa Levi berhenti di ujung jalan di mana Erwin tinggal, dengan memegang dua _cup_ kopi.

Dan mungkin itulah bagaimana ia bisa menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak begitu kaget ketika melihat seorang wanita, berkulit legam akibat vakansi yang amat kentara, membopong tiga anak satu-satu ke arah Erwin dan—

"Mama, sehabis ini angkat aku! Aku mau peluk Papa juga!"

Sepasang _cup_ kopi yang nampak begitu signifikan sebelumnya menjadi kosong makna selain hanya itu—kopi. Jadi Levi tak merasakan emosi apa pun ketika ia buang kopi itu ke tempat sampah menuju rumah.

Ketika Pixis meminta rutenya berganti dengan rute Mike sesaat setelahnya, Levi terima; dan selama bulan berganti bulan, Erwin Smith samar lenyap dalam lubuk hatinya yang ditujukan untuk hal-hal yang telah berlalu, terselip bersama hal lain yang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupannya—orang-orang seperti Ibunya, Kenny, Isabel, Farlan dan mantan-mantan kekasih tak bernama—dan melanjutkan hidupnya sebagaimana biasa.

.

* * *

.

Tahun ini tak bersalju saat hari ulang tahunnya tetapi truk yang Levi kendarai macet di tengah-tengah aktivitas kerja.

"Apa itu momen yang membosankan." Ia menggerutu sendiri sembari mencoba menyalakan mesin walau tanpa hasil.

Ia nyalakan lampu _hazard_ dan keluar dari truk, membuka pintu bagian belakang untuk melihat tinggal beberapa paket untuk diantar. Berpikir kiranya dapat ia antar dengan jalan kaki, Levi mengkalkulasi dalam kepala kapan kiranya paket terakhir dapat diantar, resah akan jarak dari tiap alamat. Ia menelepon Pixis tetapi bosnya itu tak mengangkat, barangkali sudah setengah mabuk di pesta minum-minum.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil truk derek dan membiarkan Pixis mengurus masalah ini nanti pagi. Ia tumpuk paket-paket berhias pita itu dengan rapi dalam tas karung besar yang ia temukan di dalam kotak penyimpanan dan memulai rute 'liburan'nya dengan berjalan kaki.

Hal yang menyusahkan dari daerah pinggir kota adalah kurangnya area pejalan kaki, dan Levi terpaksa mendaki naik jalan menanjak lainnya ketika sebuah SUV hitam menglakson dua kali dan merapat ke arah dirinya. Selagi memikirkan kemungkinan ia bakal tewas tragis di hari Natal, jendela mobil itu turun. Dan Erwin muncul.

"Kupikir kau Sinterklas dengan tas besar itu, tapi kulihat ternyata hanya kau, Levi," gurau Erwin. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Ga." Levi berujar cepat. Kemudian ia ingat pundaknya tak berhenti berdenyut sedari satu jam lalu dan dengan menyesal mengoreksi perkataannya. "Oke, baiklah. Trukku mogok."

Levi mendesah menyerah selagi Erwin membuka bagasi mobil.

.

.

Mereka tengah berkendara menuju destinasi pertama ketika Erwin menoleh ke arah Levi dan berkata, "Aku tak melihatmu belakangan ini."

Levi sibuk memuntir kelim jaketnya dan menghindari kontak mata.

"Ya... Yah. Aku pindah rute."

"Ah, begitu."

Tak lama menjadi diam dan Erwin mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di roda kemudi. Levi tak tahan dengan situasi canggung yang tercipta jadi ia mengganti topik obrolan.

"Lagipula, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya merayakan Natal bersama keluarga?"

"Yah," Erwin mendesah. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara makan malam. Kali ini giliran mantan istriku yang menjaga anak-anak saat liburan, jadi cuma aku tahun ini di rumah." Ia melirik ke Levi. "Kau? Pasti berat mesti bekerja saat liburan."

"Aku sukarela menawarkan diri," Levi membalas seadanya sementara kepalanya sedang memroses informasi akan fakta bahwa Erwin sudah bercerai.

"Itu tindakan yang sungguh mulia, Levi," Begitu tulus Erwin berkata. "Daerah di mana aku tinggal dulunya tidak sebegitu baik. Semua orang di sini pasti merasa sangat beruntung."

Tanpa dinyana, Levi perlahan merasakan ujung telinganya menghangat.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Perjalanan mereka berjalan begitu cepat dan tak lama berselang bagi Levi untuk turun di pemberhentian terakhir. Anak gadis yang menangis beberapa saat lalu di belakang orang tuanya menyeka air mata ketika menyadari bahwa ternyata Sinterklas tak melupakannya, dan anak itu memeluk Levi sebelum ia pergi, melambai ke arahnya begitu bersemangat dalam gendongan sang ibu.

"Kau tersenyum," celetuk Erwin begitu Levi masuk ke mobil.

Levi langsung merengut. "Ha? Tidak, tidak tuh."

Erwin hanya tertawa dan menyalakan mesin kembali.

"Di mana rumahmu? Supaya aku bisa mengantarkanmu balik."

"Tak usah repot-repot, lagipula rumahku jauh dari sini. Cukup turunkan aku di halte bus terdekat saja."

"Omong kosong." Erwin mengulurkan gawai GPS pada Levi dan memberi instruksi. "Tolong alamatnya."

Menyerah, Levi mengetik sedikit kasar.

.

.

Tetapi lima belas menit kemudian, melewati kantor pos di mana ia bekerja, mendadak Levi ingat apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hei, balik arah," Levi buru-buru berkata. "Bisa berhenti di kedai makan di sana? Yang di ujung jalan itu."

"Tentu." Erwin membalas—dan Levi mengeratkan genggaman di tangkai mobil ketika Erwin melakukan tukikan tajam yang sangat ilegal.

.

.

"Apa yang kau beli?" Tanyanya saat Levi kembali.

Levi menjawab singkat sembari memandangi kotak karton di tangannya, "Sepotong _cake_."

Sebelah alis Erwin naik. " _Snack_ tengah malam?"

"Hari ini ulang tahunku," Levi membalas, tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan hal macam ini pada Erwin. Kalimat itu terasa asing di lidahnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Erwin tengah menganalisa dirinya.

"Jadi Natal juga sekaligus hari ulang tahunmu, dan kau berkeliling di luar memastikan setiap orang mendapatkan hadiah mereka," Erwin menghembuskan tawa samar. "Kau benar-benar pria yang penuh dengan kejutan, Levi."

Levi tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa dengan nada bicara yang Erwin gunakan dalam suaranya, jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu, memelintir potongan karton yang tak sempurna dari kotak di tangannya.

Perjalanan pulang menuju rumah tanpa suara. Levi bersandar pada kaca jendela dan memerhatikan lampu neon bergilir mengabur—lampu-lampu Natal yang begitu ceria menghiasi pekarangan rumah dan ujung daerah-daerah tak familiar di sekitar. Dari jendela bertirai, dapat dilihat siluet dari pohon Natal penuh dekorasi dan meja makan yang hiruk; dan di rumah yang lain, grup penyanyi gereja menyanyi di depan rumah, suara mereka teredam derum pacu mobil.

"Elok, bukan?" Tanya Erwin.

"Kurasa," ia menjawab pelan.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di depan rumahnya, Erwin berbalik ke arahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi," dia berkata. "Dan Selamat Natal."

"Trims, selamat Natal juga untukmu," Ujar Levi. Menelan ludahnya sebegitu susah sebelum menambahkan, "dan trims sudah mau membantuku hari ini. Aku ... aku sangat menghargai itu."

"Menjadi kebanggaanku tersendiri sudah menyelamatkan Natal bersamamu," Bersama sesimpul senyum Erwin menyatakannya.

Dan Levi tak bisa menghentikan diri hingga mengizinkan sepotong tawa halus meluncur ke luar, menggumam, "Aneh sekali kalimat barusan."

Levi membuka pintu mobil dan pergi setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan masuk ke dalam.

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari, ada paket di luar dipan rumah Levi.

Secara otomatis berpikir mungkin saja milik tetangga di bawah, Levi membawanya masuk dan menaruhnya kembali dan menyadari bahwa ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya tak ada aktivitas pengiriman.

Ia memutar paket itu untuk melihat alamat pos. Tidak ada, selain tulisan tangan bahwa ini ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Levi tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia dapat paket dikirimkan atas namanya. Apa pun yang ia pesan dari internet, ia hanya akan langsung mengambilnya saat masuk sift kerja. Kebingungan, ia membawanya kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

Ia membuka paket berbungkus sederhana itu dan sebuah kotak persegi panjang nampak terbalut kertas kado yang indah dan begitu meriah. Di bawahnya selembar kartu terselip dan tertulis sepotong ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ditandatangani oleh Erwin Smith.

Levi terdiam dengan tatapan tertuju pada kotak itu. Kemudian pelan-pelan membukanya, secarik demi secarik, memastikan kertas kadonya tak robek; dan begitu selesai ia lakukan, melipat kertas itu baik-baik dan menaruhnya di samping. Deru antisipasi tanpa ia mau menghampiri dirinya, dan Levi membuka isi kotak.

Berdiam di atas kertas halus beledru—syal wol lembut berwarna mirah tua yang begitu menawan.

Mengangkatnya dan melingkarkan syal itu di leher, Levi berjalan menuju cermin kamar, Ia berdiri di depan refleksinya, menghembuskan napas dan tertegun, di mana ia tak bergerak untuk waktu yang begitu lama.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari setelah tahun baru, Levi baru berani muncul di depan dipan rumah Erwin.

"Syal merah itu nampak cantik untukmu. Aku tahu itu pilihan warna yang bagus."

Levi mengeratkan syal di lehernya. "Trims," ia berujar pendek. Menyodorkan setenteng tas karton berisi sekotak teh berkualitas dengan aneka pilihan. "Ini untukmu, ngomong-ngomong. Selamat Tahun Baru."

"Aku tak mengharapkan apa pun, Levi," Erwin mengangkat kedua tangan. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun."

Levi masih tak tahu kenapa Erwin perlu melakukan hal semacam ini. Merasa jengkel, sudut bibirnya turun dan menyodorkan tas karton di tangannya dengan paksa. Erwin hanya menghela napas, tertawa kecil saat menerimanya. "Baik, baik. Terima kasih, Levi."

Berpikir sudah saatnya ia pergi, Levi bersiap berucap selamat tinggal ketika Erwin yang berkata sesuatu duluan.

"Mau mampir sebentar untuk secangkir kopi?" Tawarnya. "Aku sedang membuatnya saat ini."

Levi ragu-ragu. Ia sungguh ingin berkata tidak tapi di saat itu juga, ia tak yakin apa ia bakal berlaku tak sopan dengan menolak tawaran Erwin jika memikirkan kejadian minggu lalu. Sedikit bimbang ia membalas, "Mungkin secangkir saja."

Di dalam serambi rumah, badannya seketika menghangat karena penghangat utama rumah ini. Membiarkan Erwin melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantungnya di rak belakang pintu sementara bola matanya menyisir sekeliling.

Rumah ini nampak bersih namun sangat ramai. Mainan berhamburan di atas lantai, begitu pula berkotak-kotak tisu pembersih Lysol tersedia di tiap sudut. Foto keluarga berjejer tergantung di tembok lorong masuk di antara coretan-coretan krayon yang berwarna-warni. Walau tak terlihat anak-anak satu pun dan tak terdengar suara apa pun.

"Silakan duduk di ruang tamu. Aku pergi menyiapkan kopi lebih dulu."

Levi berjalan masuk, merasa tak pantas berada di sini. Melihat sekeliling, dan foto-foto keluarga bertambah seperti di atas lubang perapian, dan menuju ke sana untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ia melihat foto dengan bahkan tanpa seorang wanita yang ia lihat hari itu, namun kebanyakan orang-orang di dalam foto adalah ketiga anak mereka. Levi tak yakin bagaimana hubungan antara Erwin dan mantan istrinya saat ini, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apakah sulit bagi Erwin untuk melihat foto-foto ini mengetahui bahwa ini adalah memento saat-saat bahagia mereka.

"Anak-anak tumbuh dengan cepat, ya? Hampir lima tahun sekarang."

"Maaf," Levi berkata sembari berbalik. "Aku tak bermasuk untuk usik."

Erwin menaruh nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi di atas meja kecil, susu dan gula tersedia pula di sampingnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Levi," Erwin menyakinkan. "Ini baru beberapa dari foto-foto favoritku."

"Foto-fotonya bagus. Di mana anak-anakmu tapinya?"

"Untungnya sedang tidur siang." Erwin tersenyum tetapi Levi dapat tahu dia tengah berusaha menahan kuap. "Silakan, duduklah."

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya," Levi berkata, mengikuti Erwin duduk di atas sofa.

Walau Levi tak kuat dengan ramah tamah, nampaknya Erwin dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih mudah. Mereka berbicara tentang pekerjaan Levi sedikit, tetapi mungkin karena Erwin dapat menyadari bahwa Levi tak tertarik untuk berkata banyak, ia mengganti topik.

Levi jadi tahu kalau Erwin adalah seorang arsitek dan sebelumnya bekerja di sebuah firma besar di kota; juga tentang perpisahannya dengan sang mantan istri walau tetap berhubungan baik. Ketika mantan istrinya pindah ke area ini setelah perceraian mereka, Erwin memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan di sini sehingga dapat memudahkan mereka dan anak-anak, yang di mana menjadi tanggung jawab Erwin di akhir pekan. Erwin mengatakan pada Levi bahwa terkadang bisa sangat sunyi di sini dan ia juga masih membiasakan diri untuk bernapas di tempat dengan udara yang lebih bersih, dan Levi tertawa kecil untuk kelakar itu.

Di tengah percakapan, Levi menangkap beberapa pasang mata seperti sedang memerhatikan mereka. Perlahan, ia berbalik dan melihat tiga pasang mata mengamati mereka berdua dengan seksama.

"Oh, kapan kalian bangun?" Erwin nampak geli melihat anak-anak itu. "Ayo sini, Papa mau memperkenalkan kalian dengan teman Papa, Levi."

Terhuyung-huyung anak-anak itu berjalan, penasaran mewarnai ekspresi mereka.

"Hai," Levi menyapa, sedikit kagok. Tetapi anak-anak ini tak menyadari kecanggungannya dan mereka terseyum.

"Halo, aku Eren." Yang berambut cokelat pertama kali menyapa balik. "Dan ini Mikasa dan Armin, saudari dan saudaraku." Dua lainnya melambai malu-malu.

"Mau menggambar bersama kami?" Mikasa menawarkan pelan, mengangkat sebuah buku gambar besar dan sekotak krayon.

"Uh, mungkin nanti," Levi membalas lemah.

Mikasa mengangguk dengan wajah serius yang nampak lucu dilakukan anak seusianya. Erwin pun menyadari hal ini karena dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawa di balik deham pendek.

Para anak-anak pergi menuju meja makan di mana mereka naik dan menghambur peralatan menggambar mereka sembarangan. Mereka mulai mengobrol satu sama lain selagi menggambar, membagi ide dan cerita, dan Levi harus akui itu lumayan menggemaskan.

"Kurasa mereka tak bakal merasa bosan selama mereka bersama-sama." Levi menyimpulkan.

"Aku merasa bersyukur untuk itu," Erwin membalas, senyumnya penuh kasih sayang selagi mengamati anak-anak. "Mereka lumayan menyusahkan tapi setidaknya mereka tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk hal-hal yang dapat menghibur mereka."

"Mereka bertiga kembar? Tapi tak mirip satu sama lain."

"Ah, mantan istriku dan aku—kami mengadopsi mereka bersama-sama," jawab Erwin. Menatap ke arah cangkir kopinya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya yang setengah penuh, ia melanjutkan. "Awalnya, kami hanya ingin anak lelaki dan perempuan—Eren dan Mikasa. Tetapi ketika kami bertemu Armin dan melihat betapa dekatnya mereka bertiga, kami tahu kami tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku bisa bilang itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang kami ambil bersama."

Mendadak Levi mengingat saat ia berumur tujuh tahun dan melambaikan selamat tinggal untuk Isabel dan Farlan dari jendela tingkat dua. Ada bongkahan perih yang ia coba untuk telan di kerongkongannya, walau perasaan iri telah lama hilang dari hatinya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar," Levi berkata sejurus kemudian, menatap ke cangkir kopinya sendiri. "Mereka bertiga sangat beruntung mendapatkan orangtua seperti kalian."

"Terima kasih, Levi," Suara Erwin terdengar lembut dan sepenuh hati saat mengatakannya. Dia lalu mendesah dalam. "Kurasa, sewaktu-waktu aku perlu diingatkan akan itu."

Percakapan pun mengambil topik yang lebih ringan setelahnya hingga Levi melihat jam dan ingat ia perlu pulang ke rumah dan memberi makan Emanon.

Ia tengah berkutat dengan sepatu bots ketika merasakan sesosok tangan kecil menarik ujung jaketnya, yang ternyata Armin dan sedang memegang selembar kertas.

"Om Levi, aku menggambarmu di sini." Ini pertama kali Armin bicara padanya dari sepanjang siang ia berada di rumahnya. "Dan Eren dan Mikasa membantuku mewarnainya."

Mengambil gambar dari tangan kecilnya, Levi mendapati gambar sederhana berbentuk seperti orang-orangan sawah dengan warna tebal. Di gambar itu ia lihat dirinya yang memasang senyum lebar di wajah.

Alisnya naik. "Aku terlihat seperti ini bagimu?"

Armin mengangguk gembira, dan tanpa disadari Levi merasa tersentuh. Ia merunduk dan memeluk anak itu.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Di belakang Armin, Erwin mengamati gambarnya.

"Terlihat sepertimu, Levi."

Ia coba tahan senyumannya, namun gagal.

.

* * *

.

Levi tak tahu seperti apa wajah Ibunya, atau bahkan bagaimana suaranya terdengar; dan wajahnya tak begitu jelas terlihat dalam penglihatannya dan bicara dalam nada seperti cicit burung ketika dia muncul dalam mimpinya.

Ia merasa terhubung dengannya, entah bagaimana, mungkin karena sembilan bulan sang ibu merawat dan membesarkannya dalam kandungan, dan walau pun ia takkan pernah tahu secara terperinci alasan kenapa ibunya meninggal selain karena dia meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkannya, Levi yakin ibunya pernah memegang dirinya sejenak di kedua tangan, jika merasakan seberapa familiar sentuhan yang ia rasa dalam mimpinya ini.

Ia sungguh berharap sang ibu masih hidup dan menemaninya saat ini, sehingga ia dapat bercerita rahasia tentang Erwin, yang muncul di hadapan Levi beberapa hari lalu untuk mengajaknya jalan. Yang begitu melihat kerlip penuh harap di bola mata biru itu, Levi melunak dan berkata iya, walau ia tahu bakal lebih mudah jika ia memilih berkata tidak.

Levi berandai-andai jika saja ia punya kawan dekat yang dapat memberitahu dirinya apa ia benar tentang Erwin, yang menariknya mendekat seperti objek orbit, seperti bukan apa-apa, seperti ini adalah hal natural dan seharusnya terjadi. Berharap jika saja ia memiliki saudara, yang dapat menilai apa ia terlihat tampan dalam setelan yang ia pilih untuk hari mereka pergi berdua—kemeja berwarna abu-abu yang ia temukan di belakang kloset yang dipadu dengan celana kain hitam yang ia setrika di saat-saat terakhir.

Pada akhirnya, ia telan semua pemikiran ini seperti sirup kental yang pahit, dan melilitkan syal mirah yang baginya adalah hadiah pertama yang pernah ia dapat, berharap hatinya dapat berhenti jatuh ke perut; untuk tenang sejenak sementara menunggu Erwin datang menjemputnya.

.

* * *

.

Saat ini, dengan Levi duduk berseberangan dari Erwin di dalam restoran dengan suasana elegan di tengah kota, ia lupakan gurat-gurat lama jauh dalam lubuk jiwanya selama tahun-tahun lampau.

Untuk pertama kalinya, walau untuk sesaat yang gampang pergi, Levi memikirkan masa depan lebih daripada masa lalu.

.

* * *

.

Levi pintar bersembunyi. Mereka tak dapat menemukannya jika ia bersembunyi dalam lemari kaca di lantai dasar, dengan lututnya tertekuk hingga dada.

Tak ada seorang pun yang muat dalam tempat kecil seusianya dulu, jadi tak ada yang tahu ke mana perlu mencari; dan mereka tinggal membiarkan saja dirinya di kegelapan, dalam kedamaian yang sepi.

Ia tak begitu yakin jika yang lain benar-benar mencarinya. Tapi ada banyak pasang mata dalam panti asuhan ini dan ketika ia berada dalam bunker amannya, tak ada yang dapat melihatnya dirinya menangis, terlebih lagi anak-anak yang lebih kecil yang datang kepadanya untuk merasa lebih kuat.

Ia tidak sedih. Tidak samasekali. Tapi lega rasanya jika ia menangis jadi ia hanya perlu sendiri untuk sementara. Ia hanya—

.

Erwin membuka pintu dan menemukan Levi tertekuk di dalam bilik lemari makan.

"Ketemu," ujarnya, menginterupsi isi pikiran Levi.

Levi menyinyir. "Curang kalau kau membantu bocah-bocah itu untuk menemukanku."

" _Well_ , mereka merengek memintaku membantu." Erwin nyengir dan berkata, "Mereka lelah, hampir waktu tidur untuk mereka sekarang."

Dan kemudian, anak-anak memilih buku yang hendak mereka baca malam ini, dan atas permintaan ngotot anak-anak, mereka berlima masuk ke dalam gua besar dari bantal-bantal yang dibangun sebelumnya. Merebahkan diri di dalam dengan Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa berdesakan di tengah, selagi Erwin membacakan cerita aneh tentang telur-telur hijau dan ham.

Walau begitu Erwin tak mengizinkan mereka tidur di dalam gua dan ketiga anak itu menggerutu tanpa henti saat Erwin menggendong mereka ke kamar tidur dan menyelimuti mereka di ranjang. Levi tetap berada dalam gua bantal, mengamati selimut di atasnya dan berpikir tentang betapa aneh konsep dari gua bantal itu.

Tak lama bagi Erwin untuk kembali ke dalam dan merebahkan diri di samping Levi.

"Aku tak mengerti apa asyiknya." Levi berkata.

Erwin menoleh ke samping. "Asyik apa?"

"Gua bantal."

Terkekeh, Erwin bertanya, "Apa orangtuamu tak pernah membuatkannya untukmu saat kecil?"

Levi terdiam dan Erwin paham.

"Hei," dia perlahan berkata, "jika ini topik yang sensitif, aku—"

"Tidak juga," Levi merespon, mencoba menjaga suaranya terdengar santai. "Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku dan rumah sakit menaruhku di panti asuhan dan tak ada yang datang untuk menjemputku. Setidaknya, begitulah ceritanya."

Ketika Levi tak melanjutkan, Erwin bertanya dengan halus, "Dan?"

"Aku menua," balas Levi tanpa emosi. "Dan di sinilah aku."

"Di sinilah kau," gumam Erwin dan meraih tangannya. Levi biarkan.

"Kupikir aku marah untuk waktu yang sangat lama," akunya selepas itu, "Merasa sedih berkepanjangan juga. Aku merasa tak terlihat untuk beberapa tahun setelahnya, tetapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, kurasa."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Aku tak bisa bilang begitu, tetapi aku tak lagi merasa kesal atau sedih."

"Dan bagaimana kautemukan kedamaianmu?"

Levi menghela napas pelan. "Ketika aku pindah ke kota kecil ini dan menemukan pekerjaanku. Orang-orang tahu diriku dan aku berarti sesuatu bagi mereka, jadi hidupku punya tujuan, bukankah begitu?" Ia tersenyum. "Walau hanya sebagai tukang pos mereka."

"Kau berarti lebih dari itu bagiku," Erwin memberitahukannya. "Kau berarti lebih banyak dari itu."

Levi berbalik ke arahnya, menuang sorot pada jemari mereka yang bertaut. Sepi kemudian ia berbisik, "Apa arti diriku bagimu, kalau begitu?"

"Seseorang yang memiliki banyak lapisan, seperti kado yang dibungkus berulang-ulang; jadi setiap kali dicoba untuk membuka lapisannya, aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru dan spesial tentangmu."

Erwin bawa tangannya menuju bibir, dan menaruh kecup lembut di punggung tangan. Dia berkata, "Kau seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, Levi."

Banyak hal berlari dan berloncatan dalam kepalanya, namun Levi hanya memilih untuk lirih berucap, "Kado spesial ya aku ini."

"Yang terbaik," balas Erwin. Dia memutar badan, medekatkan diri dan merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. "Terutama di saat seperti ini. Seperti penghangat badan pribadi."

"Ya ampun, kau memalukan," komplainnya. Tetapi ia tak mendorong Erwin menjauh dan tak lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan jalan menuju alam mimpi, seperti itu, bergumul bersama di bawah gua bantal mereka.

.

* * *

.

Awalnya Levi tak menyadari, tetapi rutinitas yang hampir berjalan satu dekade perlahan berganti. Mandi lima menit menjadi berendam satu jam di rumah Erwin dan memasak makan malam untuk satu orang berubah menjadi untuk dua orang atau lima.

Ia meletakkan pengaman di tiap-tiap sudut rumahnya dan menyiapkan kertas dan kotak krayon suatu waktu anak-anak ikut bersama Erwin ketika dia datang berkunjung.

Ada sikat gigi ekstra untuk Erwin dalam kamar mandi, dan di meja tidur, setumpuk hasil gambar hadiah dari anak-anak untuknya kapan pun mereka bertemu dengannya.

Setiap malam Senin, setelah Erwin menyerahkan anak-anak pada ibu mereka, ia datang ke apartemen Levi dengan kotak makanan berisi menu dari restoran lokal, terkadang membawa kudapan dan mainan untuk Emanon yang merasa terbiasa akan kehadirannya; dan ketika pagi menjelang, mereka membuat sarapan bersama sebelum Erwin mengantarkannya ke kantor pos dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya sendiri.

Semuanya begitu santai dan tanpa keanehan, cukup bagi Levi untuk merasa kalau ia dan Erwin—

Kalau ia dan Erwin bisa—

.

* * *

.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta sama Erwin," ujar Levi sedikit muram pada Emanon.

Emanon hanya mengeong dan berguling memperlihatkan perut.

"Kayaknya kau tak perlu memikirkan hal yang seperti ini ya." Ujarnya lagi dan menggaruk perut Emanon.

.

* * *

.

"Aku mencintaimu," Erwin berbisik padanya di suatu malam saat tubuh mereka padu dan kusut di atas ranjang. "Tuhan, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga cinta padamu." Levi mengerang nyaring dan Erwin meraih dirinya di bawah sana dan mengeratkan genggaman, membuatnya meliuk bagai busur sementara Erwin mengatup desahnya dengan sepasang bibir; dan Levi mencapai klimaks begitu tinggi hingga ia terlupa sejenak bahwa ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini melontarkan kata-kata itu dari bibirnya sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Dari semenjak ia masih belia, terbayang tangga yang begitu tinggi dan tak berujung Levi naiki, dengan menggenggam tangan seseorang yang di mana ia gantungkan harapannya, tanpa mengetahui ke mana ini akan berujung.

Bersama Erwin, ia naik melewati atmosfer hingga ketika Levi melihat ke bawah, ia tak dapat lagi melihat dasar tangga; dan semakin tinggi ia pergi, semakin tak stabil pula langkah kakinya, cemas dan ketakutan melandanya bersamaan.

Dalam lubuk hatinya, Levi benar-benar percaya bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tapi ia begitu jauh di angkasa sekarang, ia tahu bahwa kali ini, terjatuh dari sini pasti akan membunuhnya; dan ia tak yakin apa ia dapat memercayai Erwin untuk tetap terus menggenggamnya seperti ini.

Jadi, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Levi lah yang lebih dulu melepas genggaman tangan, melepaskan dengan perlahan dan berbalik mundur dari tangga imaji ini dan kembali pada bunker amannya; kembali ke pada rasa nyaman, rutinitas seperti biasa yang ia sangat mafhumi.

.

.

Ketika ia pulang, Levi berjalan ke kamar mandi yang tak berjendela sehingga ia dapat sendirian di kegelapan absolut namun familiar. Sehingga ia dapat duduk dengan punggung menghadap pintu, lututnya merapat di tengah dada dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak merasa sedih.

Hanya saja, menangis dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dan ia menunggu dan terus menunggu untuk dapat merasakan hal itu.

.

.

Namun perasaan itu tak kunjung datang.

.

* * *

.

Dan hal yang paling ia inginkan hanyalah menjadi tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

.

Dan menjalani kehidupannya seperti sedia kala.

* * *

.

Kenny terjerat hukuman mati.

Levi membaca—ulang dan berulang dan berulang—surat yang ia dapat dari penjara, beralamatkan dari seseorang bernama Kenny Ackerman, dan apa yang Levi ingin lakukan sekarang adalah menyulut sesuatu hingga hangus karena ini sungguh sangat _tidak adil_.

Ia meminta cuti satu hari dan naik kereta ke sana, di mana dalam diam ia memerhatikan pepohonan berlalu, mencoba tidak memikirkan apa pun samasekali.

Dan ketika ia melihat Kenny—dari ketika dia meninggalkan Levi sendiri di panti asuhan untuk terakhir kali di tahun-tahun yang begitu jauh itu—Levi tak menangis.

"Apa yang telah kaulakukan?" Tanyanya dan serak menemani suaranya dari lapis kaca yang memisahkan mereka. "Kenapa kau di sini, Kenny?"

"Tak masalah sekarang, bocah. Sudah dikejar tiang pancung dari dua puluh tahun lalu." Kenny berkata. Suaranya terdengar robotik dari tangkai telepon. "Aku tak sabar untuk akhirnya bisa bebas."

Levi tak mengatakan apa pun untuk waktu yang lama dan Kenny mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar lelah dan tak puas.

"Duh, aku tak tahu kenapa aku perlu memberitahumu ini, bocah. Kau sudah lumayan menyedihkan."

"Lima menit," petugas yang mengawasi mereka berkata dan diam setelahnya, dan Levi tak menangis.

"Nama belakangmu Ackerman." Akhirnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan sedari sampai di sini. Ia merasa kesusahan untum mengambil napas, menggenggam telepon hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kau ini siapanya Ibuku?"

 _Siapa kau bagiku?_

"Cuma kakak lelakinya yang payah," balas Kenny, mengeluarkan tawa masam. "Tak lebih."

.

.

Levi pergi dengan sekotak kecil berisi barang-barang peninggalan Kenny yang diambil dari tempat penyimpanan penjara.

"Aku turut berduka atas kehilanganmu," sang petugas berkata.

Levi mengangguk tanpa rasa, tetapi ia tak begitu yakin apa yang hilang darinya.

Ia naik bus yang mengangkat pengunjung dari dan menuju penjara, memegang erat-erat kotak di atas pahanya. Tak banyak apa yang ada di dalam, hanya sebuah jam tangan mewah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti foto Polaroid dengan alamat tertera di sana.

Ia membali foto itu dan menemukan wajah Ibunya.

Dengan hati-hati Levi menaruh kembali dan menutup kotak itu. Ia menatap ke luar jendela dan penjara nampak lembab dan mengabur di penghujung pandang.

.

* * *

.

Levi menekuk lutut, sebuket bunga ada di dalam tangannya.

Perlahan menyapu sekumpulan ilalang mati dari kuburan, ia sapa Ibunya untuk pertama kali.

"Hai, Ma."

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari di musim gugur, salah seorang rekan kerjanya, Mike, menginterupsi saat Levi selesai kerja dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat putih.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya sembari membuka.

"Tak yakin juga, tapi ini dari anak-anak Smith" balasnya, nampak terhibur. "Mereka lumayan ngotot supaya ini bisa sampai padamu."

Tetapi Levi tak mendengarnya, karena di dalam surat terdapat sebuah gambar dengan empat orang tanpa senyum dan air mata menghias wajah mereka.

Di bawah, di antara kata-kata yang tercoret dan tulisan yang hampir susah dipahami, terbaca:

 _Levi, kembalilah._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Jadi, Levi mencoba lagi.

.

* * *

.

Dan menghitung langkah yang ia ambil untuk sampai di depan rumah Erwin.

Dan menghitung tiga puluh detik ia berdiam sebelum membunyikan bel pintu.

Dan kemudian ia menunggu.

.

* * *

.

Di hari Natal, Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam—

 _Ini bakal berat tapi aku pasti bisa menghadapinya._

—Dan meniup tiga puluh dua lilin di _cake_ ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

.

* * *

.

.

( _Notes_ dari pengarang original)

Judul dipilih dari album The Album Leaf, yang merupakan salah satu dari banyak _ambient/post-rock_ album yang kudengarkan selagi menulis cerita ini.

2015 begitu cepat berlalu. Selamat menikmati hari libur dan bersemangatlah untuk tahun baru! Sampai jumpa di 2016.

(Catatan milik translator)

 _Credit_ gambar ditujukan pada **gunpowderlatte** (kalian bakal ngerti kalau liat fic asli)

.

.

(Notes translator)

I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING

(Maaf ini telat banget udah ga sesuai musim dan pesan author aslinya juga jadi ga cocok orz maaf)

HOLY SHIZZ THIS FIC. Saya ga bisa berkata banyak selain karena **gunpowderlatte** sudah lumayan lama tidak mempublish karya baru untuk tag Eruri dan tiba-tiba fic ini muncul— saya sangat, sangat merasa terharu sehingga saya berkeinginan untuk menerjemahkannya agar lebih banyak orang dapat mengenal gunpowderlatte. :'))))))

Translasi ini telah diberi izin oleh beliau untuk dipublish di _website fanfiction . net_ (dan tentu saja _website_ asal yaitu AO3). Tolong beri dukungan kalian pada Author yang bersangkutan pada karya miliknya jika kalian menyukai translasi ini! Link ada di laman bio saya. :)

Kesalahan dalam translasi adalah murni milik saya serta berbagai perbedaan pemaknaan yang—lagi—adalah keputusan 'radikal' saya yang tidak sempurna. Silakan jika pembaca ingin membenarkan atau mengomentari hasil translasi saya. Dan saya sarankan jika pembaca dapat berbahasa Inggris sila kunjungi fic asli di AO3. ;DDD Dan jangan lupa memberi kudos!

Saya sangat menyarankan untuk pergi melihat langsung fic aslinya! _Holy shit holy shit I'm still all floored by now so amazing._


End file.
